Soulmate
by DarkDanny
Summary: Connection Series: Shala'Raan accompanies Tali'Zorah to Earth. But helping Tali plan for her marriage isn't the only thing on her mind...


**Hello, and welcome to the newest installment of the connection series, entitled Soulmate. A forewarning. This has limited tali/shepard, but this story, like every story in the series (with exception to Francis Kitt Presents: Spectre) is vital for reading, especially as the storyline progresses. each new story opens between 1-4 story plans I have planned but not yet written.**

**If you want to watch the series go onto my profile. I have updated it to include a list opf the stories in chronological order.**

**As a make up for the lack of Tali/Shep. I have started two separate oneshots where they're the focus. Details after you read.**

**A warning ahead. there are details in this fic that correspond with my plans for my ME3 fic. Yes I started it. No, I won't release it for quite awhile.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Soulmate**

**...**

"Vala's in customs and immigration. Apparently an asari crime lord just showed up, demanding that she be allowed free access to visit a quarian. Get this. Her friend is that awful Marhna'Prince. I knew she was going to be trouble the moment her and the human arrived here. She was the one who told you and Rael'Zorah to go to hell, right?"

"We all but exiled her because she would not conform to quarian law. She was right to be furious."

"Still... Considering the kind of person she is, it couldn't have happened to a nicer person."

There was no reply.

"I spoke to Tali about it. She seemed rather nervous of the prospects of letting this Aria T'loak on Rannoch, her future bonded has had several run in a few years back. Though she does trust Marhna. I do not see the appeal of her. There's something wrong with her. Stuck up, arrogant bos-."

Arah'Yelah vas Centurion drifted off as she looked over and noticed her mother's complete lack of interest in the conversation she was trying to spark up. One of the few adult centered conversations she could have that wasn't centered around being a new mother.

"Mother, are you alright?" Arah spoke up, finally catching her attention.

Mother, also known to everyone else as Admiral Shala'Raan vas Rannoch turned her head up from staring off at little Falwa, who was bouncing playfully on her grandmother's lap, her little body out of her bubble. The child would feel the sickness come on soon enough. Though it was for her own good. She was getting stronger with each exposure.

"I'm fine." Shala spoke offhandedly. "Just a small fever. It's nothing to fret over."

"You've been sick like this for three weeks." Arah pointed out, biting back the urge to be coy with her. "Meaning you've exposed yourself to someone else. I cannot think of any other reason why."

Mother did not answer. She simply stared at Falwe. _Oh keelah... She was... was she?_

"Mother. I'm not upset, but I do need an answer to this... Are you _seeing_ anyone by any chance?" Arah delicately questioned. Attempting not to smile t the thought from behind her mask.

Mother had never been one to seek the comfort of another man. Oh, she had plenty of opportunity to do so, but she never found another since her father died, long before she was even conceived. All Arah ever had in her life of him were photos, videos and memories her mother had. To be fair however, mother was made an admiral by the time she was ten. She was easily the most dedicated of the board. They all had families, loved ones. Mother only had her, When she was off duty she was utterly devoted to her child.

She loved it at first, but as the years went on it got harder and harder. Things got tense once Arah reached her teenage years.

Fortunately, mother's loneliness could be filled with a new void when Tali'Zorah nar Rayya was born. She was a child to her in all but birth. Serving as a second mother to the girl while Rael'Zorah was too busy with his research.

Tali was a strange girl, Keelah, she was always a strange girl. It took a very long time before Arah could even stand her presence. Tali was always such a goody good. She always wanted everyone around her to love her, to accept her. Most of the time that was the case, but it was never enough. With each passing year she would volunteer more and more of her time helping the fleet in anyway she could. To the point where she started becoming isolated from her own age group, who viewed her as brown nosing to everyone.

Arah, due to her mother being so close with the Zorah clan, was obligated to staying by the odd girl. This became more and more frequent by the time Qualia'Zorah passed into the void after an infection infection took her life.

But... as odd as she was when she left for her pilgrimage, it was absolutely nothing compared to when she came back. She spent her whole pilgrimage hunting the Spectre's and geth as though she was in an action vid. Apart of a multi-species team consisting of turians, asari, krogans and humans, they roamed the galaxy and waged war on everything that stood in their way.

Her letters to home started enthusiastic. That quickly vanished. Each letter grew more and more dark. People she had killed. people who died. Friends and strangers alike. The only high moment came when she was describing the adventures with her charming Pilgrimage Captain, Commander John Shepard. In those paragraphs every horror that she wrote of, from plant monsters to husks disappeared.

When she came home, she quietly informed mother and her about his death. Devastated was much too light a word she could use for her friend.

It was a state she never left until she found out that the human was not quite as dead as she figured. He was back, working with those bastards in Cerberus, but alive. Arah was happy for her friend to have him back. She assumed they were just good friends. A sense she got after she witnessed the Spectre single handedly humiliating the whole Admiralty Board as he defended her from their outrageous treason claims.

So, naturally it came to her as a shock when she announced to both mother and her that had been seeing the human shortly after her treason trial. It might have been a shock, but the pieces all fell into place once she put some serious thought about it.

At first she was somewhat... well... she did not like she was throwing her life away for a human. They could be a nice people, hell, her mentor on her pilgrimage was a human. but... she was more... you know... quarian for the quarians. A position she felt stupid for taking the moment she saw just how happy he made her. How they seemed to complete each other.

Besides, she got to bare witness to some of the most impressive couple fights she had ever seen in her life. Humans, in her opinion, were completely insane.

She looked off and noticed that once again, mother had drifted off.

"Mother, are you _seeing _anyone?" She repeated, now much, much more curious.

Mother snapped her head back, staring wide eyed at Arah.

"Of course not." She vehemently denied. "I just had to deal with some issues and I felt showing my face was an appropriate reason."

Arah simply laughed.

"Mother. You can't lie to me." Arah goaded the older woman. She watched as her mother bowed her helmeted head, shaking it as she focused on her grandchild, now babbling incessantly. Slowly, the young mother exhaled at the reaction she was getting from someone who held the fate of seventeen million quarians in her hands.

Oh keelah... she was right. Mother was interested in somebody!

"It's complicated, Arah." She sighed aloud, sounding slightly upset and much more surprisingly, very thrilled. "_Oh Keelah, is it complicated..._"

Arah crossed her arms and raised her brow at the odd assessment of her mother's love life.

"How complicated?"

Mother quietly detached her helmet, revealing her her still young face to her daughter. She smiled guiltily, her hands latched onto each other tightly as she wringed nervously.

"Complicated enough to start a diplomatic incident." She finally admitted.

Before Arah could inquire, a sudden high pitched squeal erupted from her child. Little Falwa was hungry and she didn't take later for an answer. Arah sighed as she lifted the child from her mother's arm and stepped lightly into the kitchen, bouncing to pacify the child. As she dug through the cool for baby food. She glaced back out to the living area.

"Keelah, Mother please." Arah called out, giggling softly. "I hope you're not with Han'Gerrel. There is a reason why he is perpetually a bacholer. Stubborn jerk."

A laugh was returned, bringing a gentle smile to Arah's lips. Rarely she got her mother to laugh about such trivial things.

"No...no, of course not..."

She did not notice her mother raise her Omni-Tool, flashing it to life.

"_Shala'Raan, hey; Been awhile. I'm feeling a helluva lot better, so quit worrying." A voice erupted from the dining room, surprising the young mother. "I may be coming back to Rannoch in a few weeks. Strictly to build and maybe teach if there's an interest. No more exploring for me. Wouldn't want to go back out into the cities and get shot by your hired goons again. I did I mention I was sorry yet?_

Arah paused midway through another spoonful of vegetables for her daughter, her head snapping up at the sound of the voice. That... that familiar voice. The same taunting humor, the sarcasm and the undertone of gentle compassion the owner of that voice did not believe he had anymore.

Quietly she peered around the corner. it was a video message. It was him, looking older... older but much healthier than she recalled. Mother's back was turned to her. She was simply sitting there, gazing at the message with a longing she never saw from her mother before.

"_Anyways." _The message continued. _"I'm calling to invite you to visit my shitty homeworld. Tali'Zorah's going to Earth in a week or so, but John had to drop out at the last moment. Something about being needed on Palaven. Tali , being the good natured girl she is told him she'd be fine to make the journey solo. Still, I reckon she needs familiar face to tag along. A legion of human women will probably overwhelm her her sensibilities. She'll need a quarian telling her these women are lunatics. It should be fun If you need to escape as well, than I'll show you around what's left of Earth. Make a date out of it or something."_

A date? Her mother was going on a date with a human? A human like _him_? Oh keelah...

"_Strictly professional of course." _He cockily tacked on, his arms crossed. _"I wouldn't want to spoil the image of a quarian leader. Though, I couldn't blame you for saying no to this. Earth isn't real pretty and quiet like Rannoch. Anyways, I should go. Do me a favor and spoil that granddaughter of yours, you humorless prude."_

The message ended. Arah, unable to contain herself, spoke up.

"Eric?"

Mother disabled the video link and turned back, noticing Arah. her arms still holding a very squirmy Falwa. She simply stared at her mother. Her eyes wide behind the glass of her mask.

"Arah, my daughter, How is it you know this Eric Shepard?" She inquired of her daughter. Arah nodded and set Falwe down. Quietly she wandered over to her mother, taking a seat next to her.

"Eric Shepard...He got me a job, found Vala'Erau, Galana'Resfor and I a decent home." Arah explained, her voice thoughtful as she remembered him. "He took care of us, like we were his children. When we pooled our money to buy the Centurion. and we didn't have enough, so he paid for the difference... which was quite a lot. Didn't even pause to think about it."

What little colour that her mother had, vanished as she gaped at the revelation. It was in that moment, she knew that human was going to get laid.

"Architect, Dark hair, piercing blue eyes, scars and a terrible limp?" Mother demanded her voice suddenly sounding very strained with choked back emotion. Arah nodded. He never really spoke of what put him in that state. Only that it involved being in the Alliance Marines.

Mother did not speak again. The subject of the human now given to her mother's brooding once more.

The great Admiral Shala'Raan vas Rannoch, brooding over a newly rekindled love life -over a human to say the least. It was rather cute to witness.

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Tali'Zorah, I'm so happy to have you back here with us!"

Shala smiled behind her mask as Tali stepped quicker down the transports ramp and towards a very small gathering waiting for them. Two human women and a child. Shala followed her niece's lead and watched as she was enveloped into he older human's -Hannah arms. It looked so natural, like Hannah had replaced Qualia'Zorah as a source of motherly love for the brilliant young engineer.

Something, Shala felt, that completely nullified the promise she made to Tali's dying mother: To always be a mother to that young woman...

Planting a kiss on the hide of Tali's mask, Admiral Hannah Shepard pulled back her, hands gripping Tali's, just like Qualia did. Tali did not mind it, instead she seemed to love the maternal attention. All of this, only served as fuel to overwhelm Shala's jealousy even more.

"I have missed you, Hannah. I'm sorry John could not come." Tali apologized as she pulled out of Hannah's mother's arms. Hannah merely shrugged like she was not bothered that her son would rather fight the Reapers rather than be at his wife's side.

"Duty calls. Besides it's better he isn't here. This day is for the bride, not the groom." Hannah brushed off sweetly, her hands still gripping her future daughter-in-law's. "I would rather have a female only gathering. However, Eric decided he would tag along. He's like a lost puppy sometimes. It's embarrassing."

Tali chuckled softly, earning a vivid grin from the human woman. Hannah turned and caught Shala's eyes staring at her, Had Shala been a younger woman, she would have probably been embarrassed at how intense she was staring at the Alliance officer.

"Shala'Raan vas Tonbay? My name is Hannah Shepard." The human greeted the quarian, offering her hand daintily. "Tali, John and Eric has had nothing but kind words for you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Shala blinked. Eric Shepard was discussing her in private with his wife? More importantly how was she going to respond? Casually? As a jealous woman who felt Hannah did not know how good a man she had? That she felt the admiral was heartless bosh'tet, who let her mentally traumatized husband think that it was okay to murder in cold blood?

"Eric spoke of you and the Tonbay was destroyed years ago. I'm vas Rannoch now." Was all Shala could produce. earning a blink and a fraction of a frown from the Alliance officer.

"I should have fact checked. My apologies. I hope Eric said something nice about me at least." Was Hannah's charming rebuke, not missing a beat. She turned and gestured to young second woman, adding. "This is Sarah, Eric and my youngest."

Shala accepted the hand offered by the young mother. She was very similar in image as her mother, but she held a much kinder demeanor than her mother was able to express, like she was genuinely happy to meet the older quarian. Her hand was being firmly gripped by a small child who was staring up at her in curious wonder. She had dark eyes, her skin pale, her hair a curly chestnut, with the barest hint of red. Humans were amazingly diverse in a the small details.

"It's so nice to meet you, and this is Anna." Sarah greeted as she introduced her child. "Anna, say hello to Shala'Raan, she's Tali's aunt."

As soon as she was recognized, the child ducked her head at the attention. Shala shared at look with Tali, who appeared bemused at the reaction.

"She's a bit shy to new people." Sarah explained, worried of offending the Admiral.

Shala shook her head, she needed no explanation. Instead she turned to look down on the small human.

"Hello Anna." Shala greeted the small human, a smile behind her mask. "Your grandfather has had nothing but praise for you."

The little girl did not speak, instead she hid bashfully behind her mother as the quarian bent onto one knee. Shala knew it wasn't a quarian thing. She was simply shy of strangers. It happened to girls that age. New people was a scary concept.

"Anastasia, didn't I tell you Shala isn't anyone to be shy around?"

Shala's head flew up at the sound of the voice calling from behind the group of women. It was Eric. a mild grin on his lips as he stepped towards them. Shala stood upright, going rigid as he stopped right in front of her, his hand reaching out to mess little Anna's hair up.

"Well hello, Tali. It's good to see you again." Eric greeted with a nod of his head to his future daughter-in-law. He turned back and added. "And hello to you as well, Admiral Raan."

Shala bit her lip a she noticed Eric's hand was outstreched. She shook it, lingering much longer than she had ever intended to.

"Please, just Shala, Mr. Shepard.."

Silence was shared between the two. It held more tension between man and woman, quarian and human, than anything they felt before. Eric's eyes were light, his mouth baring his teeth. He looked almost ready to ask her if she was feeling that infection yet. The infection he gave her.

"Come along Tali. I've rented some transportation around London safezone." Hannah spoke breaking the silence as she latched onto Tali's arm. "We need start shopping as quickly as possible, the city is under marshal law. Curfews are in effect."

Tali looked somewhat uncertain about leaving, but at the behest of her future mother-in-law, nodded and together, the three women wandered off the platform, leaving Shala, Eric and Anna, who was gripping grandpa's hand tightly standing there idly. Eric tilted his head as he turned back to face the quarian admiral.

"Go ahead, I've got your bags.." Eric assured the quarian. Shala, however did not take no for an answer. She grabbed the supplies for herself and Tali, leaving Eric, cane in one hand, his granddaughter's hand in the other metaphorically empty handed.

Together, the second group followed the chattering first group in relative silence. The only noise made was from Anna, who was skipping along, her shoes bouncing on the metal stairway. Shala watched the bouncing, amused. She glanced up and noticed that Eric was doing the same. He huffed a note of amusement before looking up, catching her eyes on his.

"Ever been shopping before?" He spoke to her, trying to break tense quiet. Shala nodded.

"On my pilgrimage, yes." Shala spoke to him, "Now, a few things here and there. Nothing too indulgent."

The elder Shepard shook his head as though he had heard a joke.

"No, Shala, I mean chick shopping." Eric elaborated, a grin forming along his lips, dazzling the admiral. "Well you probably not shopped like a bunch of hormonal women for a huge ass wedding that I have to pay for. It's a lot of fun blowing money on trinkets you'll only ever use once and never see the bill for."

The smile died, leaving a deep frown etched into the human's expression. The way he spoke on the surface he sounded to be casually amused. Deeper, buried under layers of sarcasm he sounded so... pessimistic about the whole thing.

As they reached the car, they ushered Anna inside, where she crawled in and snuggled on top of Tali, who wrapped her arms around the child. Shala watched as Hannah shot her husband a look, but turned back to speak about dress design with the quarian. Eric sighed, closed the door and turned back to Shala, his arms reached out to take the bags from her.

"Get in, I'll handle your bags."

Shala handed over Tali's bag to him, but held firm to her own.

"I think I'll stay and help you, in anyway I can. If you'll allow it of course." Shala whispered to the human man. "I came here for Tali, but Its not the shopping that I'm looking forward to."

She watched as he bit his lip and held his eyes over her. Slowly, a sly nod of his head was offered. An unspoken agreement was made between them. The women would have their fun. They would have each other's company.

**...**

* * *

**...**

As it turned out Eric was wrong about Tali. Shala was not needed to be an anchor to her, keeping her grounded while the humans corrupted her into a mindless materialistic lifestyle. Tali was very well prepared in handling the the sudden whims of Hannah and Sarah Shepard.

Instead Shala hung back, standing side by side with Eric, who was quickly turned into a servant for the women. Paying whenever Hannah called him too, carrying the packages. She did what she could to relieve the burden off him. They shared the package burdens and took turns watching over the little one, Anastasia, as Eric called her. It was a much more prettier name in Shala's opinion.

Eric's cocky, almost flirtatious attitude with her had done a complete turnaround in his behavior when he was in the presence of his granddaughter. He didn't swear, he didn't smoke, he didn't even make a mean or lewd comment to her. Instead, he was sweet, almost doting on the girl. It wasn't much different than it was between her and her own grandchild, Falwa. Both of them held a love for the child that could not be surpassed.

"Grampa, can I? _Pleeease?_"

A small sigh escaped the humans lips.

"Go on, Throw it in the cart."

Than there were the differences, between their grandparenting styles. Such as buying everything his little granddaughter asked of him. Falwa was not quite the age of Anastasia Shepard. Shala would most likely never end up a minion to her like Eric was to his.

"Eric Shepard spoiling her grandchild." Shala spoke up, trying not to sound too amused. "I know you had warned me, but I did not think I would see it so soon."

Eric raised his eyebrow.

"You see that look on her face. I can't say no even if I didn't want to buy it." He admitted as though being brainwashed by a five year old was a normal occurrence for him.

Shala shifted her weight onto one of her hips. It was blatant coyness.

"No willpower." She mused playfully. "I did not think I would learn something new about humans so fast."

The human chuckled, clearly amused by her observation.

"Well we're a pretty neat people." Eric Shepard boasted. He held his gaze over to her and added. "Kind of like those lousy quarians, only more fun and much less sensitive."

The quarian huffed as the human laughed at her. Few ever laughed blatantly at her. Most viewed her as some untouchable leader. Like she was beyond just a quarian with simple desires like the rest of her people. From not far off from where they walked, she could hear Tali laugh sweetly. undoubtedly over something Hannah had said. She tried not to grind her teeth.

"Look at her." Shala spoke up, a tinge of annoyance at the laughter. "You'd think she was human like the other two."

Eric again looked her over. Had his granddaughter not been there hanging off the shopping cart he would have undoubtedly called her out for being jealous of the interaction between Hannah and Tali.

"She's only pretending." He assured her. trying not to grin. "Couldn't blame her if she did fake it for them. Those two are always a handful when their in this sort of environment. Even Hannah gets girly, which says something. That woman usually has bigger testicles than I do."

Shala winced, she did not need to hear that.

"So, tell me than." Shala spoke again wanting to forget the sudden curiosity about Eric's testicles. "When we were landing in port, all windows were shielded shut by armor sliders. Why is that?"

The playful grin died, in its place was a grim look.

"Precaution. You were landing in hotbed of abandoned Reaper drones." He stated as though the Reapers were old news."You have no idea how many of them occasionally manage to shoot down a transport."

Shala could feel herself go faint. She thought this city was safe. Ruined and scarred by war but safe. Not infested by the Reapers, even long after they left.

"So all of this?"

"A facade." Shepard confirmed, smirking. "A small piece of London that survived the war and is being expanded on as the city is cleaned up. I guess you haven't seen the walls yet?

Shala shook her head. So Eric continued.

"This place is a safezone. Walls barricade this place from the rest of the city, London has a eighty thousand man garrison. Every year the safezone gets bigger as the repairs drag on."

"So.. this is a tourist place." Shala guessed. "Something to show the rest of the galaxy that Earth is recovering quickly?"

Eric shrugged.

"Of sorts. Kind of like your people have forbidden travel into the cities. Only much more dangerous. Tuchanka dangerous." He explained, as he opened Anastasia's bottle of fruit juice for her. "I imagine its the same with Thessia and Palaven. No major power wants to admit how devastated we've been or how long it'll take before we get back to business as normal."

Eric paused, and curled his lips into a bitter scowl.

"Hell, more like if we'll ever get back to the way things were." He corrected himself. "The Reapers are still out there, hiding on the edge of dark space while they regroup."

Shala bowed her head and closed her eyes. She did not like to think that those monsters still roamed free. Wounded grievously by Commander Shepard's doing, but still out there, gathering strength by the hour. She had heard about his decisioning not to use the Crucible. She was still somewhat skeptical of it. Then again, she was skeptical of the Reapers as well when Tali spoke of them fresh off her pilgrimage.

"Spoke to John about it." Eric started again lowly, sounding not sure if he wanted to disturb her musings."He said whether you like it or not, the quarians are going to have become major players in the war soon. committing your full fleet. throwing every soldier you have into the fight."

Shala nodded gravely at word spoken by John Shepard.

"He told me that this war was not going to end in compromise. That it was extermination of us or them." Shala returned, earning wince from the human. "I have accepted that, we will do all we can. The Reapers will come back and this time they will not be looking at just the major powers. But all of us."

Silence fell as the two of them stopped. There in front of them was the security gate outside of the confides of the safezone. Eric glanced away, turning his attention to his grandchild. Unsteadily he bent down onto one knee and was now eye level with the girl.

"Sweetheart, Grandma, mom and Aunt Tali are inside that shop. Go in, I'll be there in a second."

Anastasia nodded and giggled as she felt old rough lips touch against her cheek. Eric stood back up and opened the door of the bridal shop, shooing the girl inside. As the door closed, Eric turned back to face Shala, who was watching him closely. Quietly, he gestured to the security gate.

"Do you want to see London outside this glitz and glamor?" He asked her plainly.

Shala nodded immediately. She needed to see the destruction first hand. Eric smiled grimly. He took the packages from out of Shala's arms and placed them into the cart. He pushed it inside the bridal shop. She watched as Eric rolled the cart up alongside Hannah who was browsing and not paying mind to the man. Without so much as word to one another, Eric left, rejoining the concerned quarian Admiral.

Together in silence, they stepped away from the shop. Away from propaganda London, and towards real London.

**...**

* * *

**...**

"I cannot believe what the Reapers have done to your planet."

"Nine thousand years of recorded history nearly turned into dust."

"Only nine thousand years? Keelah, did your ancestors take a break or something? Was cave life was too comfortable?"

Eric snorted at the musings of the admiral. He certainly hadn't expected a joke at the expense of a world scarred by the Reaper's. He would let it slide. She was correct. Humanity was a pretty lazy bunch once upon the time. Nowadays they didn't have the luxury. Everyone was either rebuilding or battling the pockets and armies the Reapers had left behind when they fled to regroup. They had become less of a professional fighting force and more like savages, reigning in areas of the Earth almost unopposed.

It was getting better however. slowly, surely, Earth was regaining its foothold in the galaxy. Still, Earth wasn't somewhere one wanted to be unless they absolutely had to. Which was the case for most of the people living here.

He turned back to look at the sweeping damage of the city from across the River Thames, still designated a hotbed under control by the indoctrinated. Alliance military projected somewhere between two to seven hundred thousand were trapped on the southern side of the mega capital.

Though Shala joked, he could tell that it was not meant to be taken seriously. She seemed horrified of what the Reaper War had done to planet she stood on. South London, Having stood for twenty two hundred years, weathering sieges, disease, rebellion and extensive air raids, was now almost nothing more than smoke and rubble. It was a tragedy that Shala could not comprehend. He could not blame her. It had been hard to comprehend what the geth did to the quarians when he was wandering their cities only a month ago.

Not impossible though, after being released into his wife's care, it gave Eric much time to comprehend what entering the abandoned cities must have felt like for the marine taskforce he so blatantly hated on. Yeah the geth may have cleaned it up, but this was still a wound fresh and for the first time in centuries, they had followed their ancestors steps they once traveled themselves.

Well... once he could empathize, he felt like a real dickhead for badgering the medic for crying. When he got back to Rannoch he would have to buy Qualwe'Quaera, that talkative young woman a gift. Two actually, one for making her upset, the other for saving his ass.

A scream erupted. No.. not a scream, a hundred screams, almost in unison roared across the the water. Husks, angry and desperate. They were answered by small arms fire which scattered the group back into the quarantine zone. The noise had caught Shala off guard. She had jumped, her body hitting against Eric's.

"I'm sorry. Those.. those things startled me." Shala spoke, bowing her head clearly very embarrassed that a woman in her position could be frightened by those monsters. Eric shook his head.

"Don't apologize, They scare me too."

Shala looked ready to doubt his words but fell silent as she noticed that he was looking just as worried as she was.

"May I see your identification papers, Sir... Ma'am?"

Eric and Shala'Raan turned away from each other.. Standing in front of him was a fully armored London Sentinel, a member of the London Civil Defense force. His old Mattock rifle slung on his back as he stood there waiting patiently. Eric nodded and handed his Alliance citizen holo ID over to the Sentinel. A second one approached the two, scanner in hand and waving over both of them.

"They're clean, Stevens. Come along, let's move on." She said, pulling the biometric scanner away from them.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Sir, Ma'am." The first Sentinel spoke as he accepted Shala's visitor identification. "London is still a hive for those Reaper bastards. The ships may have fled but they left their monsters behind. Are either of you armed?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Well than I recommend that you both stick to the designated route and return back inside the safezone as soon as Curfew begins." The Sentinel recommended for the both of them. "This city isn't what I'd call newlywed honeymoon material. Stay safe... hey come on, they need to know!"

The second sentinel, a young woman with fiery red hair poking out of the ends of her helmet gave them a knowing smile before dragging the first one away, who looked like he had a lot more off topic questions to ask. Leaving both quarian and human somewhat confused and blushing at his observation. Eric shook his head and chuckled weakly.

"I guess one thing good that came with the threat of intergalactic extermination was that they started to treat quarians better." Eric mused, running his hand through his hair as they could here the distant bark of a heavy machine gun down at the next outpost.

"Or being more receptive to finding a relationship outside one's species."

Eric looked back to Shala who stood there watching him like a hawk. He hadn't expected that from her. They stared at each other, Shala'Raan's head was tilted. Shepard's thumbs were tucked into his trouser pockets as slowly, a confident smile break across his lips.

"Shala'Raan...Are you making a pass at me?" He cockily observated, wagging his brow at her. Shala stepped back, shaking her head.

"Never." Shala nearly gasped playfully. She reached out and smacked the human, pushing him slightly.

"Never?" Eric repeated as though Shala was trying to challenge him. "Should I go back and tell those two that you want nothing to do with me?"

Shala shrugged casually. Her body language screaming coyness.

"Perhaps if you don't start being a little bit nicer to me."

They continued on in silence, ignoring the occasion burst of rifle fire and the L.C.D personnel running to and from them, chattering orders on their comlinks and amongst each other. Much to Eric's surprise, Shala stopped following him. She paused and stepped over to the guardrail that overlooked what was left of the city on the other side.

That was not her focus however. She was staring off at the remains of London Bridge. Damaged by the Reapers, it was sabotaged by the Alliance in an attempt to keep the pocket of husks and indoctrinated from leaving the island. The Thames itsself had easily a million mines dumped into in order to prevent further escape.

These details were not spoken, nor were they important to the focus was on one of the indoctrinated. What looked like a woman. Emaciated by near starvation, her hair falling out, the fashionable dress she wore was molding by age. She simply sat their, kneeling on the edge of the broken bridge, looking lost as her head dangled back and forth limply.

Before Eric and Shala realized it, a sudden burst of Heavy machine gun fire erupted from one of the guard towers, thankfully ending the wretched husks life. Shala bowed her head, understandably horrified with what she had witnessed. Eric bit his lip and quietly pressed his hand on her shoulder. He lowered his head. He wished he had not taken the woman outside the tourist zone.

"_Do you even love her?"_

Eric's head snapped up and found that Shala was staring at him wide eyed, as though she could not believe she had just asked that question. Eric back, looking rather faint by the question himself. If he had been bothered by her less than kind observation, he did not show it like Shala had expected. Humans could become very emotional wrecks.

"I...I'm so, so sorry." She managed to get out, her voice almost gasping. "That's much, much too personal."

Eric didn't speak. He shrugged, unable to speak. So, Shala continued.

"It's just that...I... I see you so... _disengaged_ with her." Shala tersely tried to explain to the silent man. "Like you both are not happy with each other. Then... then you kissed me that night despite your loyalties to her. I- I need to understand. So I do not make a fool out of myself, out of your wife."

The human ran a hand through his short, graying hair. a strangely befuddled smile splashed across his lips. Slowly, he turned back to face her, still looking at her strangely.

"Yes, you're right. Hannah and I aren't exactly a happy couple, Shala." He admitted slowly, adding. "Besides, _you _kissed me first. remember? I don't recall being the one to kiss _your_ teeth"

There was no anger in his response. Only a strange amusement that Shala'Raan was dodging responsibility. She shuffled nervously in place, her hands wringing as she bounced on her toes. Her bowed in a strange shame.

"Shala, this isn't your fault." He pressed on. "Hannah and I have been traveling on different paths since I got my ass handed to me by the batarians. We... well we don't talk about it. Not out of lack of trying. It just never ends well. The only way we can talk is through drinking or getting her fried. That doesn't seem like a happy marriage to me."

Shala tilted her head.

"So, you don't love her. Do you?"

Eric did not know how to explain how fifteen years of lack of commitment between two people who promised till death did they part felt like.

"Not anymore... Don't get me wrong. I _loved_ Hannah, Shala. Christ, in some ways, I still do." Eric elaborated. a half smile clearly sheepish. "but we got married mostly out of John's sake. It's hard to hold a teenage romance together when the only real bond you have is with your kids. Then she started to get promoted and so did. I figured the Alliance was another way to solidify what we had and it worked right on up until I got my leg blown off and thrown into the brig-."

He felt Shala'Raan suddenly shuffle closer to them as a group of batarians passed by them. They were disheveled. Fresh off the boats. heads hung low and submissive as they walked the human homeworld with more freedom than if they had been still on Khar'shan, their dead homeworld. It came to everyone's surprise that the Alliance was accepting batarians in the colonies and even on Earth. There was also a gathering effort to search for a new world for what remained of the batarian people to settle, to give this species with a checkered past a second chance.

Though he could feel sympathy for their plight. Her understood why Shala'Raan was probably apprehensive about them. It had been the blood pack -Terminus system species who had attacked the fleet decades ago, killing her husband of maybe a few days. Those sorts of things weren't easy to forget. He should know.

"_Batarians_." Shala whispered to him, so low he almost didn't think she had spoken to him. "It appears that we have another thing in common."

Eric rumbled a dark chuckle just as soft as she spoke.

"Yeah... Well their paying for it now, whether they hurt us or not." He said, glancing back to the group. "_Poor bastards._"

They moved past the group and through another checkpoint. Submitting themselves once again to another round of indoctrination searches; This time however, Shala did not move from him. She stayed by his side. One hand clutching his bicep, the other gripping his hand, which she squeezed gently.

"Anyways, after Mindoir, when I got arrested... things just sort of cooled down for us." He continued as the sentinel's allowed them through. "I spent three years out of Hannah's contact. She was getting command positions so I became more and more of a burden. An imprisoned husband is bad for a career."

Eric half smiled at the sight of indignation in Shala's body language.

"I got out of prison, got my life together. Then Torfan happened, which sealed my sons fate. Then John died, John came back. The Reapers attacked So things got worse." He listed off, almost amused as he thought about his failing marriage and a fucked up situation all around. so casually. "Now all we have in common is two children, one grandchild, a future daughter-in-law and a healthy taste for marijuana.."

Eric fell silent, his eyes falling down and focusing on the hand connected to his so firmly. He could suddenly appreciate the sexual frustration his son had felt during the early days with his Tali. Hell, even now. John had confided that during a period of fourteen days, Tali had spent, maybe a total of a maybe few hours out of her suit at any given time. Making every kiss, every touch that much more special.

Eric could feel the urge to kiss the woman grow with each passing second. It was almost like a new addiction. He had his first tastes weeks ago and now he was craving for another chance to have the woman so close to him, but trapped behind a layer of... well whatever a quarian suit was made of. He also was struggling with their body language as well. He would have to ask John or Tali as subtly as he could what that silly little bounce he was watching Shala do right this moment.

"Now, here I am... in your company.. holding your hand and wandering a broken city and not even being the least bit frightened." He finished. Squeezing her hand once again. A strange noise escaped her lips. almost like a purr. Whatever it was was enough to have Shala duck her head briefly.

"_You're frightened of being out here?_ I would have never guessed." Shala stared at him disbelievingly. Her voice was low and modest. Almost embarrassed by Eric's words. The old former soldier nodded his head.

"Of course I am." Eric admitted sheepishly. "I'm no where near as brave a man as my son is. Husks and the indoctrinated creep me out."

A sniper rifle roared over head of them. a distant scream as a husk was hit replied. Eric winced but the low rumble approaching them caught his attention. An artillery platoon was rolling up the damaged rode and pulling off to stop at the edge of the river. Cargo vehicles pulling up behind them, hauling along crates filled with what Eric presumed were shells manufactured and preserved from easily a century ago.

"What are those?" Shala wondered, tilting her head as the tanks barrels rose up. Her hand squeezing Eric's. Eric glanced at the alien hand briefly.

"Looks like they're breaking out the old self propelled artillery guns." Eric gestured to the smoke billowing out of the exhaust pipes. "Fossil fuel engines and all. Must be using up all the antiquated equipment to save some credits. Clever."

They watched as British military engineers came barreling out of the trucks. Laughing, smoking swearing as they carefully unloaded case after case, setting them beside each of the dozen self propelled guns. Shala was curious, Eric on the other hand, wasn't he didn't fee like losing his hearing today. So he pull on Shala's hand, getting her attention.

"We should go before they start the barrage." Eric warned the woman. Shala nodded and together, the two of them crossed across the street. As soon as they did. The guns fired once in quick successions, causing a thunderous roar the made the quarian jump and clutch onto his arm.

"I told you Earth was a shithole." He teased her, grinning as he bumped her hips with his own. "Yet you came."

"I came to be moral support for Tali... and to see you again."

Though silence fell between the two of them, the self propelled guns fired another salvo, causing Shala to jump yet again her body colliding ever closer to Eric's, who kept her within his arms as they waited out the second barrage. She tilted her helmet up and looked deeply into those mellow human eyes. Eyes which looked down to her, a smile spreading across him lips.

"Come on;" He said as the second barrage subsided, his hands gripping her forearm. "Let's see if there's somewhere I can buy you lunch. Probably won't be very good though..."

Shala nodded dazed and followed the human along back into the safe zone of the city.

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Tali the dress _has_ to be white."

"I'm going to have to postpone the wedding for months while I tan. I'm much, much too pale to be wearing this thing."

"That's what makeup is for. You do wear makeup right?"

"I wear a _helmet_ eighty percent of the time. How often do you think I would get to wear makeup?"

Sarah Shepard rubbed the bridge of her nose. Though Tali's words came with a tone of amusement and a friendly laugh, she still felt stupid.

"Ah... yes, that makes sense." Sarah sheepishly replied, blushing as the laughter grew harder. "Regardless, you better get over that shy streak. Next I'm taking you Lingerie Shopping. Because my brother is going to get the best wedding night ever, "

There was no answer. Sarah grinned to herself. Tali absolutely hated and discussion of her more personal relationship with John. At least when she was sober. If she was ever drinking, she would get quite vocal about her experiences. If she was ever stoned accidentally or on purpose she would harp on about having bispecies baby with him. It was kind of quite how she could detail out everything she would do to prepare for the child.

As funny as intoxicated Tali was, Sarah preferred it when Tali was sober, her shy policy on John was fine by Sarah, who didn't really want details about her brother. Still, she had to bite the bullet and help Tali out with every aspect to human marriage. The wedding night included.

"_Sarah_?"

A calm, collected and accented voice turned Sarah away from the dresser and towards the source. It had came from the group of chattering, excited women. One was looking at them, the rest were all talking amongst each other. A short, dark eyed brunette beauty. Much too thin for her own good. She stood there, squinting at her. She looked vaguely familiar to her.

"Sarah Shepard." The woman repeated, laughing slightly. "I can't believe you're here of all places.."

The strained smile died as she placed a name to the face and voice at last.

"Hello _Freyja_." She greeted Freyja Metzger. Her brother's former fiance finally. The recognition made the woman smile dazzlingly. She stepped forward. Sarah did as well. She wanted to put as much space as possible between Freyja and the dressing room which contained Tali. A woman who nearly had as big a body count as her brother.

This... this was going to get ugly.

"My God, it's been such a long time." Freyja spoke again as she pulled Sarah into a sisterly hug. "How've you been. How's that daughter of yours? I bet she's growing up like a weed."

"I'm fine, She's fine, she's with her grandmother."

Freyja nodded, appearing almost interested.

"I imagine so... at a wedding shop." She changed the subject, smiling. "Have you decided to settle down?"

Sarah exhaled nervously.

"My brother's fiance fiancé."

The chattering of the women subsided at the mere mention of the news. Sarah ducked her head and pushed one of her bangs behind her ear. She tried to pay no mind to Freyja's charming smile slip off her lips. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the revelation. Sarah did her best not to laugh at how deluded the girl was to think that something could be salvaged from a near decade long dead relationship.

"How... How _nice_ to hear." She spoke haughtily, turning back briefly to eye her friends before looking back. "Will I get to meet this lucky lady?"

As if on cue, the change room door swung open. Out stepped Tali, unperturbed as she continued to stare at the dress scrutinizingly. She was muttering to herself as she glared at the pricetag.

"I do like this one. If I was to get the dress tailored made in this fashion, I will need the the hips let out quite a bit." Tali mused to her future sister-in-law. "Mine are well... wide."

Ignoring Freyja's widening eyes and the looks shared by the many of her friend. Sarah merely smiled. She glanced down to the hips which Tali was gesturing to to.

"Those are not a bad thing to have, you know." She reminded the quarian. "I bet John goes crazy for them."

Tali huffed and shook her helmet.

"Yes he does, Its would be nearly annoying if not for...well, you know. What he does when he's fascinated by them." Tali, paused, looked up to Freyja briefly before turning back to face Sarah. "A friend?" She asked.

Freyja did not react to the blatantly sexual remark. That or she simply did not understood. Her friends however, all stared widely, as though they knew what Tali had said and were just waiting for Freyja to explode. Sarah exhaled. She really, really didn't want to make introductions. Not when Freyja and Tali shared something in common: Her brother.

"Oh, yes. _Introductions. _Oh boy." Sarah got out, looking between the two women staring at one another. Tali'Zorah... soon to be Shepard, I'd like you to meet Freyja Metzger and her friends."

Tali's eyes narrowed, regardless, she did not speak. She knew all about this woman. Freyja on the other hand, yawned lazily.

"Sarah, darling." She crooned, smiling politely at the quarian I don't bother with translators. You can tell the alien I don't need to listen to her babble."

Tali and Sarah glanced at one another. Tali cleared her throat.

"Forgive me, Freyja Metzger." She spoke again, Her voice slowly echoing out a newly learned alien language. "I do speak English, if that is preferable for you. Not speaking my _alien babble _is no trouble at all."

Freyja crossed her arms, unshaken that Tali was perfectly capable of understanding her.

"I presume he has not mentioned me." Freyja smirked slightly.

Tali shook her head.

"Oh no, he did." She returned strangely bright in tone, despite knowing that this woman had once been in a relationship with John. "He told all about the sort of person you are. _So sorry_ you lost your chance with him."

Freyja stared hard at young quarian woman. Tali stared back, equally not bothered. by the presence of the ex. To everyone surprise, Freyja suddenly laughed and turned to back to Sarah, laughter still erupting from her.

"I-is this some sort of joke, Sarah? A- a _quarian_?" Freyja almost cackled. "Then again, why am I not surprised John would bring home a stray after all that appeasing he did during the war."

Laughter came from her as well as a few of her companions. Sarah shook her head, but it was Tali who caught her attention. Tali was a strong woman, strong enough to keep John hers. But this belittling would bother even the most strongest of wills. Sarah could just imagine those sharp teeth John described, just begging to rip open the bitch's throat.

"Why would Sarah waste her time pranking her brother's former girlfriend?" Tali demanded, her eyes narrowing. "One he has not seen in a decade. Do you not think it strange you continue to obsess over my husband?"

Freyja's laughter died, so did the smile.

"So... it is true." she breathed. "John has decided on you as his wife. I did not peg him as the sort to be interested in severe incest cases. Considering how well butchered the quarians were by their machines, I'm not far from the truth are I? Tell me? Just how closely related were mommy and daddy? "

Freyja gestured to her hands and feet and continued laughing. Tali bristled, but it was not Tali who was upset at the insult the most. It was Sarah, Before even Sarah knew, she had launched herself in between the two women. Her eyes glared hard into the defiant Freyja.

"That was completely uncalled for, Metzger!" She shouted down the woman, who arched her finely shaped eyebrow at her.

"Heh, I see John's not the only one whose gotten suitrat fever." Freyja breathed dangerously, her lips curling back into a poisonous smirk.

Before Sarah could start a fight with Freyja, staring with knocking the bitch's teeth out of her head. Tali reached out and pulled her away. stepping softly towards the changing room. She did her best to ignore the stare burning onto her helmet from the human known as Freyja.

"Sarah please don't fight her." She requested softly of the human. "I'm naive about dresses and such. Not how to handle women who think they can have your brother when he's mine, "She's just a little girl trapped in a woman's body. I have nothing to be upset about."

Reluctantly, Sarah nodded and decided against punching Freyja in the throat. Something she wanted to do since she first met the girl all those years ago. Instead she watched the quarian unfazed by the insults once again approach the group of women. None of them had a unifying feelings. Some did not like that Humanity's most eligible bachelor had chosen a quarian. Others seemed fine with it.

"I actually think its kind of sweet." Said one of them, in her hands was a wedding dress. "Like love knows no boundaries sort of sweet. Congratulations."

"Alex, shut up." Freyja growled lowly before Tali could respond. "So you think you you're capable of being his wife, I know his type. He and my father are similar men. Are you even aware of his history? There was a time when John viewed you and every other alien as a waste of life. Did he ever tell you the kind of man he is?"

"The kind of man he _was_." Tali corrected the woman snidely. "Do you think me bothered by his past? I spent months on board a Cerberus ship with him. Doing that for him pretty much makes everything you've heard trivial."

She glared hard, adding; "He has already told me everything more than you care to admit. How your father manipulated him, how he became a father to John when his real father was locked away. Who told him lies about my people and every other species."

Tali paused, looked her up and down as though she was appraising the woman.

"How your own father gave you to him as though you were nothing more than a means to an end." Tali continued, her voice lowered into a dangerous biting tone. "You were a tool to give your father a Spectre under his control. Nothing more."

Sarah watched wide eyed as Tali crossed her arms and leaned back, watching silently as Freyja Metzger shook with barely contained rage,the only thing keeping her from lashing out was due to just how many friends was watching this embarrassing scene unfold.

"From the stories I have been told about what he did on Shanxi, Mindoir, how he dehumanized both my John and his father. It's not surprising your father's life ended the way it did..."

Sarah's eyes widened. Oh god... what was she doing? Was she going to be that personal? Did she understand what she was risking, enraging this woman on purpose. Tali tsked, sarcasm dripping from each note as Freyja's body shook. Sarah was surprised the girl hadn't had an aneurysm.

"_Beheaded_ in his own study? The quarian nearly taunted. "Must have been quite the discovery."

Freyja didn't scream or cry at the mention of her father. Instead, she simply snapped, her hand rearing back to to slap Tali. Tali was quicker however, she batted the hand away. Unharmed, not even bothered by the attempt.

"Please Freyja Metzger." Tali hissed, rolling her eyes from behind plateglass. "I've killed just about everything this galaxy can throw at me. From the lowest of hired goons to Reaper dreadnoughts. You intimidating me is something that's not ever going to happen."

Tali closed the gap between her and Freyja. She reached out and pull the woman closer to her. Tali's head was bowed slightly to her. The quarian was easily a foot taller than John's former flame.

"As for Shepard? There is nothing that you can do that I can't do better. So get over yourself." She concluded, her voice almost growling at the human. "You had a boy. I, the disgusting alien, have a man."

She let go of Freyja and turned away back to Sarah.

"Come Sarah, you promised we would check out human lingerie." Tali spoke as she took Sarah's hand. "You would not believe how many pieces of asari lingerie John has bought me; It's maddening."

As Tali drug Sarah away from the stunned and shaking former flame of her husband, Sarah's brother. She could not help but be just so happy to have this woman as a new sister. Life was going to get a hell of a lot more interesting with the future Tali'Shepard in it.

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Yeah, London always seems to be the ire of the galaxy. Whether you be some Jerry fascist nutbag fuck or some godforsaken Reaper invasion force. Good that your boy saved these useless idiots and kept 'im alive till I got here."

Zaeed Massani, mercenary war lord and one time John's less than reputable mentor in killing all things bigger than a human slammed his boots on the table, causing Shala to jump in surprise. Eric could only grin. Zaeed reminded him of him had he not of had a family to keep him tied down and mostly focused on them.

Shala on the other hand, did not like that the Mercenary had invited himself over to their table and intruded on their 'professional date' the moment he heard Tali and John's name spoken between the two. Though it was rude to her, she would not point it out. Perhaps humans had a different mindset about those. Though Zaeed did seem to have his priorities straight to Shala. He had abandoned his trade in favor of assisting the city of his birth -Free of charge.

He tipped the glass of strong scented alcohol down his throat and set the glass down. Shooting the quarian a mild grin at her. The grotesque sight of the Veteran made the Admiral shuffle nervously in her seat. Though Tali had once had kind words for the older man, Despite his obvious moral short falling. She was still nervous. It took Eric squeezing her forearm firmly to get her attention.

"So, you're an adviser to the local military than?" Eric inquired still a silly grin on his face. "You're the one who told them to start using 21st century equipment?"

Massani returned the grin with one of his own. He nodded.

"If it works, why the hell not use it. That goddamn stuff has been stockpiled to fight the Russians since May 5th 1945." Massani returned, earning a slight laugh from Eric. Noticing Shala's confusion, he added. "If there's one thing humans are good at, it's killing other humans."

Though she did not understand the references, she certainly understood the intent. Zaeed had a very cynical view of his species. Not without merit, either. Eric's confession of beheading a turian helped solidify that opinion. Still, she could not judge him. Eric'Shepard had no other choice than to obey a superior officers ruling. She doubted she would have done differently had she been in his place.

That was against non humans however. She had not expected such brute violence against their own species. Quarian conflict was extremely rare, even prior to the exile. The ancestors had to rebuild their armaments when the geth begun to reach self awareness.

"Keelah... I had not realized how much humans are so open to killing each other." she whispered more to Eric, who nodded grimly. Zaeed, however overheard it.

"You don't get an opinion on what we do to one another." The Mercenary growled at her, his teeth bared. "Took you lot three hundred years to sort out your goddamn feud over whether a machine can have a soul or not."

Shala nearly replied to the charge before she felt Eric's steady hand fall back onto her forearm, keeping her from lashing out at the massive and well armored merc.

"Hey, be nice to the lady. She doesn't need to put up with your shit." Eric warned Massani, setting his own glass down and glaring at the other man. Zaeed huffed, glared back at the both of them and pounded back his drink. Shala looked up to Eric, a small smile for him.

"Thank you." She graciously whispered back, unconsciously squeezing his hand.

Eric turned back to Zaeed.

"Besides. Only I'm allowed to tease her, Massani." He continued his grin, arrogantly as usual. Shala groaned silently and bowed her her head as both humans broke out into a chuckle. These primates could be so infuriating.

"Anyways, yeah. The Husks and the Indoctrinated are usually hiding, so we're killing only about a hundred husks or so a day. Artillery might be a good way to dig deeper into the city without risking ground attack fighters to their fire. Been asking real politely to break out all that old napalm and nerve agents and douse the fuckers with fire and poison, but the City Fathers and what's left of the Royals want a quick solution, Not one where they have to wait until the fires and the poison clear. " Zaeed continued, turning from the quarian to the old former soldier. "We're coordinating a ground strike into south London. Wouldn't mind having the Commander coming along."

Shala watched as Eric shrugged noncommittally. He did not look like man willing to offer his son up so willingly. He could not blame the father for feeling that way. John Shepard had risked so much as it was. All Eric wanted for his son was to settle down. Something Shala, nor Tali did not believe would happen.

"Might be able to convince him too." Was Eric's neutral response. "John says that a Reaper taskforce had landed on the farside of Palaven. Garrus asked him for some help. Good kid, that Garrus."

Zaeed gave a word of thanks as the young human waitress refreshed his large glass of human alcohol.

"Thanks love. Yeah, the turian reminds me of me as a boy." Zaeed agreed drinking from his refilled glass. "Only more ugly. Before and after taking a rocket to the face."

They chuckled again at the turians misfortune and fell silent. Zaeed leaned back into his seat once again, his eyes wandering from Eric to Shala.

"So Shepard and the quarian lass decided to hook up officially." Zaeed mused, inhaling deeply. He chuckled at the thought. "Never thought of him like that... Always seemed like the love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy. Did it to that asari. Probably even that Cerberus bitch too. Lawson."

Shala's eyes widened at the mere mention of John's past life... Tali had to fight off that many rivals in order to be with him? She knew humans were much more.. liberal about seeking mates. But humans? asari? For John to abandon such an easy access to all thee different sorts of women, just to struggle with different amino acids and an immune system that trapped Tali from him more often then it didn't.

She glance over to Eric. It was in that moment she realized she was not perfect anymore than was John Shepard. She may have had less partners, but here she was, sitting so closely and thinking... thoughts about a man who had been married. Whether or not he loved his wife was irrelevant. it was still wrong.

But... even if it was wrong... Why did she feel it to be so right?

"Well if he did Tali set him out straight than. Right, Admiral?"

Eric's voice broke over her thoughts. She glanced up at he usage of her title to find Eric smiling slightly to her. Shala turned her head back to the old Mercenary and nodded in concurrence.

"It's love. That much I am certain." She agreed, sipping on the drink she was served.

Zaeed snorted at the thought.

"Well now, that's just a goddamn shame." Zaeed commiserated as he stubbed out his cigar. He turned back to Eric, adding. "If you see that son of yours, you best be telling him to invite Zaeed along for the marriage. I normally blow 'em off, but I reckon I could make an exception."

He stood up, finished his drink and set the glass down on the table with a loud thud. Shooting both quarian and human a lazy salute, he turned and almost strutted out back into ht e street, his antiquated rifle resting his his hands. Eric shook his head and glanced at the time on his Omni-tool.

"Well.. it's getting kind of late. We should head back. Find the rest of the family and take this party back to my home."

Shala nodded very reluctantly at Eric's and let the straw drop out of her emergency induction port, her head spinning from the overindulgence. She knew it was for the best that they got back to the safety of his home... but that did not mean she liked it... not with a distant wife waiting for him, just to ignore him, while he silently drowned in his own issues.

"I don't... I don't want to leave." She admitted, feeling that she was acting very childish for a woman who held the rank of Admiral. Eric didn't judge her. Instead, he offered his hand which she accepted. She felt her body pulled up next to the man. Slowly, cautiously, he smiled.

"Come on, Shala, we have to." He said, nodding to the door. He paused, chuckled softly and added. "Don't worry, you're not alone in that sentiment."

Together they left. It was time to step away from fantasy and enter reality once again.

**...**

* * *

**...**

Reality, as it turned out, sucked.

Everyone welcomed Shala back with a touch of generosity she did not expect. Eric on the other hand, was forgetting by all except Tali. Before she realized it, everyone was in a intercontinental transport, talking animatedly to one another about the events of the day. Shala tried to join in where she could, but her attention was always drawn to Eric who sat there staring out the window, his hand folded in his lap.

It was the very definition of loneliness. A state that Shala believed he was in much more often then he would care to admit. Behind that boisterous teasing was the heart of a loner, someone who looked and felt like he belonged, somewhere, anywhere else.

She tried to talk to him, but Hannah kept her deep in military conversation. A topic she wished to not be involved in at the slightest. That's was Han'Gerrel's field, not her. All this time, Hannah was still paying no attention to the man who she claimed was married to. Not once did she turn to face him, not once did they hold hands and speak. It was silent as the void as Hannah always seemed to have a priority on everything other than him.

It made Shala so mad. So unexpectedly, but silently outraged.

Tali too, it seemed noticed that something had been wrong. She tried to engage in a conversation with Eric, but was almost immediately cut off by his wife, claiming "Eric wasn't someone to ask questions to."

Hannah Shepard, Shala determined than and there. Was just a spoiled brat with a military rank.

And still he spoke not one word. He didn't speak on the rest of the journey to the North American Continent. He did not speak on the ride home to the Shepard Estate, a home that was over two hundred and fifty years old. Restored painstakingly by the man. He did not speak during dinner, he did not speak to his grandchild, instead choosing to merely smile and kiss her and his daughter on the cheek each.

He left the home without uttering one word to anyone, not Tali, not her, not even to his own wife. Something that apparently did not faze her in the slightest.

"Sometimes he turns into a moody teenager. Just ignore him." Was Hannah's simple excuse as she drug Tali away to choose a design for the two wedding cakes they would be creating.

Shala, all alone at an empty Dinning table, sat back and felt her silent disgust turn into barely repressed rage. Shala -thank the ancestors, was not Hannah Shepard. She would not ignore this.

Eric needed someone. If it wasn't going to be his wife, than it would be his friend A friend who he happened to kiss and flirted with on a regular basis.

**...**

* * *

**...**

"_Freyja? As in Freyja Metzger? Are you kidding me? How was she? Bet she gained a ton of weight."_

"Not at all, she's clearly still waiting for you to reconsider marriage to her. But don't worry, I kept you safe and put her in her place. For a moment I thought you may have been telling the truth. You know? about how females fight in the name of their males honor. If that was so, I probably would have put my bootknife into her knee. Instead I decided to use my words. Somehow managed to sound as cocky as you. If that is even possible."

"_Now there's the vicious engineer I know... So what are you wearing?"_

Tali glanced down at her environmental suit clad body and snorted derisively.

"What am I wearing?" Tali repeated, a flirtatious tone in her voice. "John Shepard. I'm in a contaminated environment. What do you think I'm wearing? That ridiculous asari lingerie you seem to think you could get me into?"

A knock on the door caused Tali to jump in place. Without waiting to be let in, the door opened and in stepped Shala'Raan. She looked worried. as she stepped next to Tali, her eyes focusing onto the monitor showing John, who looked very concerned by the almost frazzled quarian admiral.

"I'm sorry that I am intruding, Tali, Shepard. John, your father seems somewhat upset. He left and did not say where he was going. He's been gone for hours..." Shala trailed off as she noticed that John was staring at her, his brow raised curiously... She cleared her throat, adding "I guess I'm just... concerned."

Tali nodded in agreement and turned back to her future husband.

"Yes, I wanted to say something, anything, but Hannah kept me distracted." Tali supplied, feeling slightly ashamed that she did not pay attention to the warning signs as well as Shala'Raan had. "You had said when he gets real quiet its best to let him sort it out on his own."

Shepard scratched his chin, now covered in a disgusting looking facial hair. One of the things Shepard was able to get away with whenever Tali was not around him.

"_Yeah, but I reckon he'll like Shala's company better." _Shepard said, He turned to Shala and added. _"He probably went down to his studio. He just needs to leave before he looses his mind. If it's really that bad, then go out the back door and follow the dirt path till you hit a small building that smells awful. You'll find him there."_

Tali watched as Auntie Raan nodded her head gravely at the statement, Pressing her hand briefly on Tali's shoulder, she turned and left, leaving the engaged couple in a very awkward moment. Tali, though privately smirking, made her eyes narrow at the human on the monitor.

"_What?" _He asked, trying not to grin at the sudden temper flare up. _"Shala and him have hit it off pretty well. No sens-"_

"So... your father does not like my company when he's upset?" Tali interrupted, demanding an answer as she crossed her arms. "Did he prefer _Freyja Metzger_, instead? She is rather pretty. Is she prettier than I am?"

Whether or not it was a channel lag did not matter, the fact it took John a Second to reply to the charge gave Tali all the reason to continue teasing him as he sputtered denial after denial. She grinned behind her mask, teasing John Shepard was a lot of fun.

"Your sister mentioned just how special wedding nights are." She haughtily reminded him. "Well, you can forget all about that now."

Shepard groaned.

**...**

* * *

**...**

The night was clear of clouds, Stars and that satellite, Luna dotted the nightsky, softly illuminating the temperate forest surrounding the Shepard ancestral home.

Shala was glad Eric was wrong about his world. Earth could be very beautiful and it would be once again. Once the constant threat of the Reaper's return subsided and rebuilding could truly begin. She stood there quietly overlooking the untouched temperate forest, her eyes following the path to the forest. Before she did, she glanced down, leaning against the post was his cane.

His cane. He wouldn't leave that alone for very long.

She thought it was odd that he went for a cane. With the amount of money he had, Surely he had options available for fixing the major damage it suffered. Cybernetics could have worked wonders. He would not need to suffer that limp for so long.

"_Latesh. It's late, you're drunk. I'm going to get stoned. I have quarian houseguests over... Yeah, Tali and her pseudo aunt. Friend of her mother, sweet thing really."_

Shala looked up from the cane. There coming back to the home at a slow limp was Eric, his Omni-Tool raised, his other hand carrying something concealed by the dark of the night. He was talking to someone surprisingly loud. The fact that the subject was clearly about her... It made things evident that all of what this was. The kiss, the long conversations... I meant something to him.

"_I don't know... she just understands. No, I'm not stammering like a bitch. I'm just... I don't know. I guess I am stammering aren't I? You're real hilarious, haji. Oh you're not from the middle east? If you could see my face it would clearly tell you I don't give a fuc..."_

Eric paused as he noticed her, sitting on the chair on the veranda. He fell silent and shuffled in place. He exhaled running his hand through his hair.

"Hello Shala'Raan. Tell me you didn't hear that."

Shala couldn't find her voice. She simply stayed very quiet. She watched as the humans playful grin died to a half smile. He looked confused by her reaction. She could not blame him. He probably never witnessed a quarian woman bubbling with hormones before. Hormones begging to be soothed for the first time in many years. They like her, were not picky about his species.

"Old war buddy." He elaborated smoothly to the silent woman. "She's insistent on checking in on me whenever she can. Figures she's a second wife or something."

Eric stepped carefully forward, minding each step as he reached up to Shala's level. As he reached her side, he groaned as he pushed his body down, leaning his back against the door. The device in his hand, some sort of glass pipe was set to the side as he slowly stretched out everything he could.

"Can't sleep?" He yawned, looking up to her slowly. Sorry you can't get out of the suit. I'll have an air filtration system set up on the next visit. Than we can hook the house up and let you get outta that thing."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She found herself breathing. "Modesty?"

Eric blinked at Shala's words. Like she had said something stupid. She cursed herself. these feelings were making her almost incoherent. She had to collect herself before She felt like a blabbering fool. Slowly, he admiral shook her head, she slid off the edge of the chair and fell to her knees in front of him, her head tilted as she waited for a reply she would not get, not with her making the picture much more clearer.

"You helped my daughter on pilgrimage and you did not bother to tell me?" She added, her voice still demanding to know.

Eric quirked his lips.

"I did what now?"

"You hired my daughter on her pilgrimage. Arah'Raan nar Tonbay." She repeated cautiously curious about his modesty. "You were the only non-quarian willing to do so. Do you not remember?"

A dawning of realization spared across his expression. Finally he seemed to understand.

"_Arah?_ She's your daughter?" Eric repeated incredulously. "Huh."

Shala blinked. This was not what she was expecting.

"That's all you have to say? _'huh'_?" Shala whispered lowly, almost shocked by his lack of response. Eric could only shrug.

"Shala, She needed a job and I had a need for a good employee." He elaborated. "She got the help she deserved. It was the least I could do."

Yet again, Eric shrugged helplessly, his grin still present. Shala scowled at his coy behavior. He wasn't helping her understand in the slightest. Did he just not care?

"You watched out for her. Filled her in on the galaxy from your eyes. You even helped her buy her a ship." Shala listed off her voice growing more and more upset with Eric's modesty "You _MADE_ her a captain whether you realized it or not. In the four months you watched over her, she had a father in her life, one she never had from the moment she was conceived."

Still, despite all that. He still stared at her blankly, as though she had grown another head.

"You have... no idea what that means to me, do you?" Shala trailed off, her eyes darting across Eric's expression.

Eric, like before, merely shrugged idly, only infuriating the woman more.

"Will you _PLEASE_ stop being so modest?" She nearly hissed.

Slowly, she reached out, her hands taking a hold of could hear him inhale at the touch as though he hadn't expected it. Eric glanced back up, his focused back on to Shala's eyes, now burning into his. Demanding of him an answer to her curiosities plaguing her for the past three days.

"What do you want me to say?" He whispered, his eyes narrowing. "That I made her the woman she is today? That I made her a better person? In case you haven't realized, She did that herself."

Shala nodded furiously.

"Yes she did, but it was you who gave her that confidence." Shala explained, growing more and more desperate for him to understand. "She left timid, frightened of nearly everything. Coddled and overprotected by me. When she came back she was strong confident. She specifically named you as her reason. Not by name until a few days ago. in the several months you tended to her, you gave her so much potential. She saved hundreds, thousands maybe during the Reaper War. All because you helped fulfill her dreams."

"She did that on her own." He simply explained away. "I just pointed her in a right direction."

His timid humble behavior was being drained away. He looked more and more upset, almost hurt by the constant prodding. It was as though he hated the thought of being recognized for his selflessness. It was odd to see him, so typically cocky to become so unnaturally defiant to any praise she wanted him to understand.

"Maybe so, but that does not diminish what you have done in the slightest, whether you meant it or not." Shala pressed, not paying mind to the shaking in his hand. "Nor how much I am grateful for you stumbling into Arah accidentally."

Shala felt her hands being tossed away. Eric stood up shakily his damaged leg almost unable to stand the unexpected strain. He down, grabbed his strange smoking device and threw it into his yard. She could hear the glass shatter

_**"ALRIGHT, GODDAMNIT!" **_He almost roared, causing the admiral to flinch from the sheer amount of rage he was capable of producing. He paused, his chest heaving, his eyes wild as he tried to calm down. In a lower voice, he added. "Alright can you please stop it..."

"If I say your welcome, will you just drop this?" He demanded, looking barely moments away from tears. "I hate praise, I fucking _hate_ praise, especially during those days. I get it means a lot to you, but I try my hardest to just forget those days... they hurt too much to remember. The fucking guilt, the shit I did to myself, what I did to my family. One moment of being a decent human fucking being, doesn't make up for everything else."

Eric closed his eyes and exhaled.

"So please, Shala... _Please _just drop it. "

The rage, the hurt and a tone of utter begging present and it suddenly came to light for Shala. The modesty wasn't meant to belittle what he had done. What he did, as good as as it seemed to Shala'Raan, was set during one of the darkest periods of his life. A time period he would sooner wish to forget, to move on from.

She would admit, his life was much more complicated than it first appeared. Perhaps... perhaps she could help him. Hep him find and see the good that came out of that low point. He needed a new fresh pair of eyes finding the good in him. He needed her hands holding his, guiding him to a life worth living.

Something he never received before. Certainty not in quite some time. Certainly not by his wife.

"I will respect your wish to end this conversation." Shala whispered finally. "I will however, not simply drop this. I will bring this up again and again until we can talk about it."

They stared at each other, merely inches from one another. One bemused at the attention, the other staring defiantly. Neither of them dared to blink as a staring contest emerged between the Admiral and the architect. Eric blinked and sighed, slowly he shook his head chuckling to himself, wiping the mist from eyes caused by his anger and self loathing.

"You're a stubborn woman, aren't you?" He observed, still grinning teasingly. "Did you give that attitude to Tali?"

Shala shook her head, still very much disgruntled by the display of humbleness, even if he had reason to it.

"No, her mother gave her that attitude." Shala shot back, her arms crossed. "Besides, when most quarian women feel someone has done right by them, they make sure the other can at least have the common courtesy of at least accepting their praise. It may have been during a low point, but you must acknowledge the good as well."

Eric rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright then." He murmured lowly. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. It just sort of happens when I get pushed. I never direct it towards people."

From behind her mask, Shala smiled faintly.

"Just your glass pipe." She pointed out to him, her hand gestured to the darkness.

Eric sighed and followed her gesture.

"Yeah..." Eric agreed sheepishly, his hand running through his hair. "I was going to get high... but..." He paused, looked her over and added. "I can think of better things I could be doing. being here, with you... too bad about not having an air filtration unit."

Shala bowed her head and tried to not visually show the man how much she wished the exact same thing as he did.

"I must confess, if I could take this mask off, I would probably kiss you." She slowly admitted. "Like that night in the hospital. I can't stop thinking about it. I try... but... it was..."

She trailed off as she felt her hand slowly warped into Eric's. She squeezed it, unable to do much more than that. She glance up, he seemed to understand... no... share the exact same sentiment as she did. It was not teasing or flirting. It was longing...

"Yeah. I don't think I would mind it either. So long as less teeth kissing is involved." Eric returned, earning a slight annoyed look from the Admiral. "But even here. with my wife in the house?"

Hannah. She was always a present wedge between them and... well, whatever this was.

"She hasn't given me any reason to respect her title." Shala murmured lowly, shrugging. "If you do not care for her feelings, why should I?"

She watched as the man's mouth dropped open at just how little Shala felt for his wife. It was the truth. She was not like Tali, who could hide what she felt once she felt it. For decades she pushed any thought of her own feelings aside. There had been many offers made by many men, all when she was mourning or focused on developing her career. Now, by her own design she was alone. No man would approach her.

Not until now.

"Wow, I think that may be most selfish thing I've ever heard a quarian say." Eric pointed out, looking somewhat guilty at the observation.

Shala did not respond to the charge. Instead, she simply wandered over to the comfortable looking deck swing. She sat down, the motion comforting her slightly. She looked up and found the human, the growing center of her affections had joined her, his cane in hand as he pushed himself into the seat next to her.

Together the two of them sat their, their hands meeting and squeezing on e another as they stared off into the vast nightsky.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**All done here, hope you liked it. Don't be afraid to review! I try to respond. lately I haven't, but I'll make an effort this time.**

**Next up: The Talimance double feature.**

**Favorite Spot on the Citadel: Shepard goes to his favorite spot on the Citadel. a dark alley in the wards which changed his personal life forever.**

**Tali's Terribly Kinky: Um. I can't give details to this... Let's just say, even quarians have an itch to scratch, especially when your boyfriend is underwear model sexy.**

**Hope you enjoyed, remember to fav and review!**


End file.
